After the judgement
by riley2009
Summary: The custody battle is over. Can they forgive and move forward together. my take on what could happen after the custody battle and how they could start to come back together and also cover Jcap leaving if she delivers early as always I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV

"As much as I sympathize with both parties in this case I have to consider what is best for the child and as much as I would like to I can not ignore the fact that Dr Torres is her biological mother this does not by any means say that I feel that Dr Robbins is any less her mother , however in the eyes of the court I feel it is the best interest of their child that she remains in the primary custody of Dr Torres. For the sake of your daughter I hope you both make the best decision for her moving forward. Court adjured."

I go to stand and look to Arizona to make eye contact but Arizona just has her head in her hands. April and Alex just glare at me and move to surround Arizona and help her walk out of the court room.

Penny comes around the railing and hugs me " We won, we can start our life together now." As she is hugging me I can't keep my eyes off Arizona leaving the court room. I don't feel like I won anything, in fact I feel like I lost everything. How to hell did we even get here. What have I done?

Arizona's POV

Part of me can't believe this has happened but then again a part of me is not surprised. I don't know how I am going to survive without Sofia. She has been my only light in a very dark tunnel in the last 4 years. Every since she was born, hell even before she was born she has been my light. If I was having a bad day I would go to the daycare and spend time with her. She would give me the strength to carry on. Now she will not be there I will have to make special arrangements just to see my child. I am so hurt and angry at Callie right now I can't even look at her. I could feel her looking at me once the judge decided my future with our child. I called Meredith and asked her if she could bring Sofia to the park so I can spend time with her before she leaves tomorrow with Callie and Penny. She said she would so here I wait to say goodbye to my daughter.

"Mama" Sofia yells as she runs to me and gives me a big hug and just like she always does she makes me feel better. I need to be a good man in the storm for her. I have to be strong for her.

"Hi baby girl. I missed you. Did you have fun with Aunt Meredith and Zola." I ask her.

"Yes, we made cookies for you." She says.

"You did, well I can't wait to try them." I say.

"I talked to Callie she said she can go home with you tonight and she will pick her up in the morning." Meredith tells me.

"Um, Sof why don't you and Zola go on the swings for a minute ok" I say.

"Ok, come on Zola lets go." Sof says as she grabs her hand and they skip over to the swings.

I sit down on the bench and Meredith sits beside me. " Meredith I don't want to put you in the middle of anything but I just can not see Callie at this point and I know it's a lot to ask but can you pick Sofia up at my house tomorrow and bring her to Callie."

"Sure I understand I will let Callie know I will drop her off how about I come by around 10." Meredith says.

"That would be great, thanks." I say as I watch Sof and Zola run around and play without a care in the world.

"Zola's really going to miss her" Meredith says." Mark and Derik would be so proud of how close they are. Carry on the Sloan/ Sheppard friendship."

"Yeah I know Sofia is going to miss her too." I say.

"Look, Arizona for the record I don't agree with what Callie is doing but you will have to find a way to work this out with her." Meredith says as she puts her hand on my lap.

"I know but I just can't right now, how am I suppose to say goodbye to my baby." I say

"I don't know, I know that I would go crazy not being able to see my kids anytime I wanted to." Meredith says." They were the only thing that kept me going when Derik died."

"Thanks you are not helping." I say with a chuckle and Meredith laughs too.

"sorry." She says.

"It's ok , it exactly how I feel right now but I need to be strong for Sofia I can't make her feel bad about going with Callie even if it is killing me." I say."Thanks again for helping I better get her home so we can make dinner, oh and are the cookies safe to eat or should I fake it."

" Yes the cookies are safe to eat Maggie helped make them." Meredith says ." I will see you tomorrow at 10."

"Sof, Zola come on we need to get home for dinner." I yell to them.

I take Sofia home and we make dinner and sit down at the table to eat. I look over at Sofia and she is just smiling and chatting away as she eats. God I am going to miss nights like this. I know I will still have them but no where near enough. She will be in school for 9-10 months a year so she won't be able to leave to visit on a whim and I will not be able to fly there on a whim. Schedules will need to be made and then if she gets sick something comes up for school I won't be there for her. I will miss most of her school activities, dance recitals. I am sure Callie will send videos but it will never be the same as being there. No matter how busy we are now we still go to all her events.

"Sof honey you know tomorrow you will be leaving with mommy to go to NY right," I say.

"Yeah I know, but I will still get to see you too right." She asks.

"Yes but I won't be able to see you everyday like we do now but just know that is not because Mama does not want to ok… you will always be my baby girl no matter where you are ok." I tell her.

"I don't want to leave you mama… why can't I stay…."

"Mama tried to make it so you could stay but I was not able to make that happen…I am so sorry." I say. "but mama needs you to her good man in a storm ok and go with Mommy tomorrow and I need you to be good for mommy and penny. "

" I will try mama I promise."

"good girl….oh and I bought you a present." I tell her.

"You did."

"yep, here you go." I say as I hand her the box that she tears opened in a matter of seconds and I can't help but laugh.

"you got me my own phone,"

"yep, that way you can call me anytime you want ok…..I put my number in there so all you have to do is hit 1 and I will always be there to answer….or we can facetime….whatever you want to do ok…but this is for me and you only ok no one else." I tell her.

Sofia hits the number 1 and my phone goes off with her special ring sound " you are my sunshine" and she starts laughing. I pick up the phone and answer it. "See whenever you call I will always answer."

"Thank you mama, I will call you everyday." She tell me.

"You better baby….ok how about we clean this up and go watch a movie in my bed tonight." I ask her.

Meredith came by at 10 just like she said and I did all I could not to breakdown in front of Sofia, she does not need that from me right now. After she left I packed up my suitcase and headed out the door.

Callie's POV

"Ok Sof go ahead and knock on the door." I tell her and she goes to knock.

"Hey Sof, what are doing here." Andrew asks as he answers the door." Dr Torres"

"I came to see my mama because we missed her too much right mommy." Sof tells him and I see the confusion on his face.

"We decided not to go to New York." I tell him as he lets us in."So is Arizona here."

"Um….no….."he says as he looks down a Sofia.

"Andrew what is going on." I ask. "Is she at the hospital?"

"No…..Sof why don't you go sit on the couch I have some cookies on the table if you want some." He tell her.

"Andrew tell me what is going on." I say.

"I don't know…..the only things she said to me was she could not stay here without Sofia so as soon as Meredith left this morning she packed and left. She told me to take care of the house and she would call at some point and check in." he tells me.

"How could she just leave." I say."Can you watch Sofia for me I need to go the hospital and talk to Bailey?"

"Sure, " Andrews says as I head out the door to get some answers. How could she just leave and not tell me what if Sofia needed her. As I head to the hospital I dial her number and a recording comes on "this number is no longer in service." What to hell. I finally arrive at the hospital and hunt Bailey down in her office.

"Bailey where to hell is Arizona" I ask as I am walking through her door.

"Torres what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be somewhere over the Midwest by now?" she says.

"I didn't go." I say.

"Well obviously since you are standing in my office yelling at me about Dr Robbins." She says.

"I screwed up ok I should never of let things go that far…..I just ….I tried to move on…..but …..I couldn't …..as soon as that judge said I was free to go I just couldn't do it." I tell her.

"bout damn time you come to your senses" she tells me.

"Andrew said she left this morning and never told him where she was going. I tried calling her cell phone but it says it was disconnect." I tell her. "How can she just disconnect her phone when we have a child what if Sofia has an emergency and I need to get ahold of her or Sof just want to talk to her. What to hell is she thinking…..did she leave you a number ?

"No I don't have a number…all she asked me was for a indefinite leave of absence."

"What do you mean indefinite leave of absence. Her life is here." I say

"Her life was here until you took that away from her….she had no reason to stay here without her daughter."

"So she just ups and leaves without telling anyone anything."

" Do you honestly think she would just leave without having a way for Sofia to get her." She says to me."Have you talked to Sofia and ask her if she knows anything."

"No as soon as Andrew said she left I came right here." I tell her."Sof never said anything though when we went to Arizona's house to surprise her…..if she knew she was not going to be there then I would think she would have said something."

"Well maybe you just need to wait then." Bailey says."Its not like she knew you didn't go, as far as she knows you are still on your way to New York, I'm sure she will call Sofia at some point."

"I guess ….god I really screwed up this time."

"Go home Torres ….take care of your daughter ….. I sure Arizona will call by morning."

I head back down to my car when I see Kepner heading into the attending lounge so I follow her. She must know something.

"Kepner" I say as I open the door to the lounge and see Alex sitting on the couch….great just what I need right now both of them.

"Torres…..what are you doing here…..shouldn't you be in New York with your girlfriend." Alex says.

"I'm not going." I tell him.

"oh so you just put Robbins through hell for what… the fun of it." He says with venom in his voice."Was that your way of getting even finally?"

"No….I screwed up ok…."

"That's an understatement" he says sarcastically.

"Look I know you guys are pissed at me ok …..I get it….I would be too…..but I need to know where Arizona is and I know she would have told one of you at least." I say as I look between Kepner and Alex.

"Even if she did do you honestly think we would tell you anything at this point." Alex says as Kepner keeps her head down and stays quite.

"Alex think what you want about me but I need to talk to her I need her to know we did not go and that Sofia is here. You know she would want to know that." I say.

"Maybe but I don't know anything. All she said was she had to leave for a while and asked me to take care of the department." He says."Why don't you just call her and leave a message."

"She disconnected her phone." I tell him.

"She did" Kepner asks.

"Yeah so she doesn't even know we are still here." I tell her."Look I know she does not want to talk to me ok that's fine but she would want to know about Sofia so if either of you talk to her please let her know we are staying put and will wait for her for as long as it takes for her to come home."

"She couldn't stay without Sofia…..she said she couldn't be around here anymore knowing that she could not just go down to daycare to see her or come home at night to her laughter." Kepner tells me.

"Why would she disconnect her phone though, she know Sofia would want to call her." I say.

"Did you talk to Sofia maybe she told her something." April says.

"No but she seemed just as surprised as me that Arizona was not there tonight either." I say.

"Maybe you need to talk to Sofia she just might not remember unless you ask." She says.

"Yeah maybe….I need to go…..Andrew is watching her right now… but please no matter what you feel about me if you hear from her let her know we are home."

I head back to Arizona's house and realize I have no where to stay tonight as I had subleased my apartment. Maybe Andrew will let me stay at the house since Sofia will still have a room to call home there.

As I get to the door I am about to just open it and walk in and I realize it is not my home so I stop myself and knock on the door.

"Hey Dr Torres…..did you find out anything." Andrew asks as he lets me in.

"No….she didn't tell anyone anything more than what she said to you." I tell him."Where is Sofia ?"

"Oh, she fell asleep on the couch so I carried her up to her bedroom." He says." I hope that is ok."

"Yeah its fine. She had a long day besides we really don't have anywhere to stay tonight so at least she is in her own bed" I tell him as he looks at me strangely. " I subleased my apartment."

"Oh…..well why don't you just stay here tonight and you can figure it out in the morning….you can have my room." He says.

"Thanks ….Im just going to kiss Sofia goodnite."

"Mommy" Sof says as I kiss her goodnite.

"Yeah baby girl its mommy. Go back to sleep."

"Did you talk to mama." She asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"No not yet but I will." I tell her."Go back to sleep …. I will see you in the morning. I love you"

"Love you too" as she kisses me goodnite.

The next morning I am in the kitchen making breakfast which I have to say is a little weird considering it is Arizona house but at the same time if feels so right. She got most of our stuff after the divorce since she was getting a house and I was just going to an apartment . We wanted Sofia to have familiar things around her so in a way it feels like our home we shared together. I am lost in my thoughts when Sofia comes bouncing in.

"Morning baby girl" I say as I put a plate on the breakfast bar for her.

"Morning mommy" she says as she climbs up into the seat."When is mama coming home today?"

"I don't know If she is …I haven't talked to her yet." I say,

"She said I would see her today." Sofia says with a frown.

"When did she say that?" I ask.

"Last night when I talked to her to say goodnite." She says.

"What do you mean last night did she call here?" I ask her trying to figure out what is going on and why Andrew never said anything.

"No I called her just like she said I could." Sof tells me.

"How did you call her"

"On the phone silly." She says

"Can you get me the phone you used." I ask.

"But its mine mama gave it too me so I could call her anytime and she said she would always answer." Sof tells me.

"Sof I'm not going to take your phone I just want you to show it to me ok."

She hopes down and goes to get her backpack and pulls out a phone. I check the contact info and I see it has Mama on speed dial …so I hit the speed dial number….. a second later I hear Arizona's voice.

"Morning baby girl" she says before I can say anything.

"Arizona it's me." I say."Don't hang up ….Just listen ok…I know I screwed up …I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted you to know I couldn't go. I let Penny go by herself and I broke up with her. My home is here. You and Sofia are my home. Once the judge said I was free to go the only place I wanted to go was home to you and I know you don't believe me right now and that's ok because I am going to prove it to you. I am not going anywhere ever again …just come home…Sofia misses you…..I miss you."

"I can't do this right now Callie…..I will be coming home later today but only for Sofia….I just can't talk to you yet." She says as I hear her voice cracking.

"I understand….Sofia will be here waiting for you…she can stay with you while I get my apartment back and I will be waiting for you when you are ready to talk." I say.

"Good bye Callie" she says as she hangs up the phone. I can only hope that someday she will forgive me and trust me again but I know it will be a long way back so for now I will wait just like she waited for me after the divorce. I realize now that is why she never dated anyone seriously she was waiting for me but then I screwed everything up so now its up to me to fix it and I will even if it takes me all my life I will fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

After I called the babysitter we use I called Meredith and asked if I could come over , she was surprised I was here but told me to come on over.

I get to Meredith's and she lets me in. "So I didn't go." I say.

"I see that, why not? Are you still planning on leaving?' she asked.

"No I broke up with Penny and she went on her own." I tell her.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Once the judge said I was free to go I suddenly realized I never wanted to go in the first place." I say. "I think I was hoping Arizona would win and that would give me a reason to stay without having to actually make a decision."

"Does Arizona know you are here?" she asks

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning." I tell her.

"How did that go?"

"Not too well. You know she left right?" I say

"Yeah she told me she couldn't stay here right now without Sofia it was too painful for her." Meredith says."Honestly Callie what did you expect."

"I don't know I know she was hurting but I never figured she would just leave its not like she was never going to see her again. She could see her whenever she wanted." I say.

"Really then why couldn't she have just stayed here and you could have seen her whenever you wanted" she say.

"I…

"you see it is not like you can just see her whenever you want is it. Think about that." She says.

"I know ok I know I messed up I never meant to hurt her I just wanted to move on with my life." I say.

"I get that I do but you can't just think about yourself you have a daughter who has 2 parents that love her deeply and either way this custody went someone was going to be hurt including your daughter." Meredith says.

"I know that I just…..I just….

"What Callie you just what?" she asks

"I thought this was my second chance, you know…..I just thought that with Penny I could do all the things right that I didn't do with Arizona." I say.

"Like what" she asks.

"Like support her and choose her and miss her enough" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Arizona use to always accuse me of picking Mark's side she would say that I never choose her so I thought when you guys where all against Penny that I had a chance to do the right thing and support my girlfriend instead of my friends so that's what I did I thought that maybe the universe was giving me a do over you know." I say. "but then she got mad at me for defending her to you so I didn't know what to do. I never took Arizona's side and she got mad and now that I took Penny's side she got mad. I just wanted to do what was right and I just kept making bad decisions."

"Ok that explains that but what about moving across the country for someone you barely know." She says.

"…..remember when Arizona won the Carter Madison Grant and I gave her such a hard time about going that she finally just told me to stay here." I say. "When Penny told me she won the grant... a grant she was never even going to apply for I could not believe that this was happening again so I thought it was a sign that I could get it right this time and support her and be happy for her."

"but it wasn't just about you anymore Callie that's the thing" Meredith says.

"I know that I just got so caught up in fixing my past I didn't ever realize what I was doing….it wasn't until the judge told me I was free to go that I realized I never wanted to go in the first place I was just trying to fix all the mistakes I made with Arizona in this relationship. I just didn't want to have another failed relationship because of the choices I made." I say.

"You know thats messed up right" she says." If you felt you made mistakes with Arizona then you need to fix that with Arizona not with someone else."

"I know that….I do…but I wasn't with her I was with Penny and I thought …..I don't know what I thought…..I just want Arizona to forgive me and come home so I can fix this." I say.

"She may never forgive you …you do realize that right….your lawyer ripped her apart on that stand and as far as Arizona is concerned that all came from you."

"I know …I never wanted her to use those things against her believe me I didn't but she was all about winning and things just got out of hand. I should have stopped it. I never would have told her all those things if I knew she was going to use it against her and try to prove she was an unfit parent." I say."I told her those things when I hired her just so she would understand how we got to this point, it was never with the intention of using it."

"What are you going to do now." She asks.

"Well hopefully Arizona will be home later today and she will let me try to explain."

"Do you really think that is a good idea …maybe you should just let it be for now." She says." Give her time."

"I just want her to know how sorry I am for letting things go as far as they did." I say."I need her to know that."

"I think you need to just let it be for now Callie….give her some space….let her spend time with Sofia then see what happens." Meredith says.

"Did you know she changed her phone number….she gave Sofia a phone so she could call her whenever she wanted but she never told me ….that's how I talked to her this morning she thought it was Sofia calling her." I tell her.

"That's what I am saying she needs time and I think you need some time too so you both don't end up saying anything else that would just make things worse." She says."Can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"If Penny was so great and worth going through all this for why did you break up with her and not just do a long distance thing for a while."

"I realized that it was never about Penny it has always been about Arizona and trying to right the wrongs I did to her…..does that make sense." I say."I don't think I was really in love with Penny as much as I was in love with the idea of Penny."

"What do you mean?"

"She was this perfect girlfriend said all the right things when I needed to feel good about myself again. I had been trying so hard to move forward yet I just couldn't and then she came along and it reminded me of when I first met Arizona it was easy….I think I just wanted easy."

"Callie relationships are never easy…not ones that matter anyway." Meredith says." Derek and I struggled all the time trying to balance things and still love each other even when we hated each other every day we choose each other no matter what life would throw at us…..that's what made us so good together…..you and Arizona were like that at one time…I really thought you had what it took to go the distance."

"So did I but it just got so hard and I was so tired of always trying to fix things." I say."Ever since the crash she has hated me for cutting her leg off…..I don't think she ever really forgave me."

"I don't think that true I think Arizona had finally moved beyond that I think you are one that never forgave yourself." She says."You are an amazing surgeon but when it matter the most you could not do anything to help her and I think you have been hating yourself ever since."

"Wow when did you become so wise?" I say sarcastically.

"I have always been but you refused to listen I warned you when this started it would not end well." Meredith says.

"I know …..I just really wanted to believe I was doing the right thing…..I heard Arizona started dating again and was having fun and I couldn't stand it…..I know I was with Penny but just the thought of her with someone else I don't know it was destroying me….I think I thought if I could just leave start my life with Penny with no Arizona everyday then maybe I could finally get over her." I say.

"Yeah doesn't really work that way you know." Meredith says."No matter where you are they will always be with you. I ran away when Derek died but the grief did not stay here it was with me every day the only thing that it allowed me to do was go through it at my pace and not everyone else's."

"Yeah I get that now….I will never be over her….and I don't want to be over her…she is it for me better or worse I just want to be with her." I say.

"So what next." She asks me.

"I guess I will go to the hospital and beg Bailey for my job back then I need to find a place to live….after that I have no idea…I guess I have to wait for Arizona to come to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

After Meredith picked Sofia up I just couldn't stay at the house. Every time I passed her bedroom I could not help but cry. I know no matter where I am I will still feel the loss of her but the house just made it worse. I decided to come to beach to reflect on things and try to figure out how we got here.

Callie and I found this place when we were dating. It is a bed and breakfast right on the cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean with a long walkway down to the sand. We fell in love with it and came back every year since we found it. We even took Sofia here a few times. She had so much fun playing in the sand.

I am sitting out on the deck just looking out at the sunset and my phone rings I know it's Sofia because she is the only one with the number at the moment and I set her special ring tone. "hey baby how are you." I ask her.

"Hi mama, I miss you. Are you coming home soon?" Sofia asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We are at your house and you are not here. Are you saving babies?" Sofia says.

"What do you mean you are at my house?" I ask."Who's with you…..why aren't you in New York with Mommy and Penny."

"I'm with Andrew right now….Mommy said we are not going to New York with Penny…so we came here to see you because we missed you." She says. "When are you coming home?"

"Sof I don't understand ….mommy said you were not going to New York today or you are not going to New York ever." I ask trying to figure out what is going on.

"She said we were staying here that this is our home." Sof tells me.

"Where are you right now….is mommy there?" I ask.

"I am in my bedroom…..mommy went to find you….Andrew is here with me….when will I see you."

"I will be home tomorrow ok….." I tell her. "You go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow ok. I love you."

"I love you too mama….see you tomorrow."

I hang up with Sofia and don't know what to think. After everything that happened she just decides to stay. I don't know whether to be happy or whether I want to ring her neck. She put us through hell. The things she let her lawyer say about me and to me was beyond hurtful. She let her say I was nothing to Sofia that she was not even my daughter. That hurt me more than the slut shaming she tried to do. Since the moment I found out Callie was pregnant I have fought that insecurity that I was nothing and Callie knew that. She used my greatest weakness against me. How did we get here….why do we keep hurting each and can we ever get past it.

The one thing we had left after everything was the fact that we always worked so well at parenting Sofia. We were always a team in that department no matter what was happening with us personally. Now I don't know how we can get back to that. I am so angry at her….no scratch that I am so hurt by her. How do you forgive the person you love more than anything for using the one thing you love more than life itself as a pawn against you. I keep reliving the trial in my head and the look on her face she seemed so smug and so proud of what was being said to me. Does she really hate me that much? Was this her revenge on me for the cheating so many years ago? How am I suppose to move past this?

I am trying so hard to wrap my head around why she would let her lawyer say the things she did to me. I know I have hurt her in the past but I really thought we had moved past that. She always acted like I mattered where Sofia was concerned….. never did she treat me as anything less than an equal parent that was until recently. What changed …..what made her allow those things to be said…..why didn't she tell her lawyer to stop….I would never allow my lawyer to do that….no matter how much I wanted Sofia with me I would never let anyone question Callie as a parent or how much she loved Sofia.

I need to find a way to get past this hurt if for nothing else but Sofia she deserves a happy childhood and that won't happen if Callie and I are at each other's throats. Sofia said they did not go to New York but why. Penny was the love of her life according to her…made her happier than she had ever been…..was going to move her entire life for her…..all the things she would never do for me. Maybe that's the truth in all this maybe she never loved me but didn't want to be alone all those years ago when she found out she was pregnant. Maybe she was the one who felt suck in a life she never wanted and tried to project that on me. I keep going over everything that happened between us since I kissed her in the bathroom ….was I really that delusional that I believed she loved me once.

God I am going to drive myself crazy…..ok so she never loved you….you still have a daughter that does…..she is all that matters now….you need to go home tomorrow like you promised her.

After one of the worst night sleeps of my life I find myself sitting again on the front deck overlooking the ocean when my phone rings again, its Sofia. "Morning baby girl." I say.

"Arizona it's me." Callie says."Don't hang up ….Just listen ok…I know I screwed up …I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted you to know I couldn't go. I let Penny go by herself and I broke up with her. My home is here. You and Sofia are my home. Once the judge said I was free to go the only place I wanted to go was home to you and I know you don't believe me right now and that's ok because I am going to prove it to you. I am not going anywhere ever again …just come home…Sofia misses you…..I miss you."

"I can't do this right now Callie…..I will be coming home later today but only for Sofia….I just can't talk to you yet." I say as my voice cracks.

"I understand….Sofia will be here waiting for you…she can stay with you while I get my apartment back and I will be waiting for you when you are ready to talk." Callie says.

"Good bye Callie" I says as I hang up the phone. What to hell was that? I spent the entire night convincing myself I was over her that she never loved me at all and one call from her and I just want to run back into her arms. I can't do this anymore…..I can't let someone have this control over me….I won't do this anymore…she broke me…I never want to feel this way ever again…I will never love anyone the way I loved Callie nor do I want to….I have Sofia that is enough….I will be the best mom ever to her…I will never give anyone a chance to prove otherwise…she is my life and everything else will just have to be put on hold until she is an adult….that's fine…I will deal with that. Callie will never get the chance to prove I am not Sofia's mother ever again. She can do whatever she wants move wherever she wants and as longs as Sofia is with her than I will make it work. I will not lose any more time with my daughter because of Callie Torres.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona's POV

I arrived home to find the house empty so I went upstairs to put my stuff away. As I was unpacking there was a knock on the bedroom door frame. I looked up to find Andrew standing there.

"Hey, glad you're home." Andrew says.

"Yeah, not what I planned but definitely glad to be back. Where's Sofia?"

"She's over at Dr. Shepherd's house playing with Zola. I can go get her if you'd like." Andrew replies.

"Not yet, I need to get my emotions under control before I see her. So what exactly happened yesterday"

"Um...well I was just hanging out and there was a knock at the door and it was Dr Torres and Sof... I was surprised to see them since they where supposed to be heading to New York. Dr. Torres was really upset when I told her you weren't here. " he tells me.

"She has no right to be upset...she caused this mess."

"No ...not that kind of upset...but... I don't know ...just like hurt I guess ...like she realized she messed up or something." He continues. "I kinda felt bad for her...I let them spend the night...I hope that was ok."

"It's fine Andrew ...I'm not upset with you...this whole thing is just a mess...I know I have to talk to her at some point but I just can't right now...I need time to sort things out."

"I get it...if you need anything just let me know...I'll run interference for you." He says.

"Thanks...if you could just pick Sof up that would be great...I don't want to take the chance of running into Callie at Meredith's.

"No problem, I'll be back in a little while...need anything while I'm out." He asks.

"No I'm good...thanks Andrew."

I finished putting my stuff away and headed downstairs to fix us dinner. I wanted to make Sof's favorite dinner and dessert. It's only been a day since I saw her but I missed her so much. I just want tonight to be about Sofia nothing else. I know I will have to talk to Callie tomorrow and work out a schedule but for now I just want to focus on my baby girl.

About an hour later I hear the front door open and sound of a backpack hitting the ground then the voice of my baby.

"Mommy I'm home...mommy..."

"Sof I'm in the kitchen" as I start to head to the living room to greet her. We meet halfway and as I bend down to hug her she jumps into my arms.

"I missed you soooooo much mommy."

" I missed you too baby girl." I say through the tears.

"Mommy why are you crying...did I hurt you."

"No baby ...mommy's just so happy to see you...these are happy tears.

"I'm happy to see you too...I'm glad we didn't go to New York... I wanted to stay here with you and mama." She says. "Mama said I can stay with you right now and we are never moving away again she promised."

"I'm glad but let's not talk about that right now. I made your favorite dinner and a surprise for dessert...how about you go wash up and then you can help me."

"Ok, I'll be right back" she says as she runs off.

"Did you see Callie" I ask Andrew.

"Yeah she was there she said Sof can stay here for as long as you want. She'll wait to hear from you." He says.

"Thanks Andrew...sorry to put you in the middle of this...I'll talk to her tomorrow...I just want tonight to relax with Sof... I made plenty of dinner if you want to join us."

"Yeah that would great...thanks." He says as Sofia came back into the room.

"What's great?" she asks.

"I get to join you for dinner" Andrew says to her as he picks her up and carries her over his shoulders as she is giggling. He really is great with her and she really likes him...I think maybe she has a little crush on him.

We have a nice dinner and Sof fills us in on her day with Zola. They played dolls and then they played chutes and ladders which Zola won. I'm so happy that Callie in the end decided to stay if for nothing else but for Sofia to be able to be with her friends. I missed that growing up having that life long friend you grew up with... being an military brat moving around so much...I think that's why I wanted that so badly for Sofia.

We cleaned up after dinner then got into our pj's. We decided to have a movie night in bed. It was a perfect end to the day.


End file.
